Life as we know it
by Black Rose Tattoo
Summary: So, this is my first fanfiction story. Its a TakumaxOC with some other pairings. The whole summary is inside the plot goes along with some of the events in the story. Which I have yet to decide Please R&R and yes i know, my summaries suck.
1. The Arrival

**Life as we know it**

_AN: Okay, so this is my first story on FF. So if I fail miserably I apologize and you can feel free to tell me how much my writing sucks. So, on that note I'll tell you a little bit about the story. So this story is basically following some of the story line and plot from Vampire Knight with the same characters in it. With the addition of my own OC, Amethyst Phoenix, who is a pureblood like Kaname Kuran. She is from the thought to be extinct Phoenix clan; she was raised by Touga Yagari. Who as you all know is the top vampire hunter so along with being a pureblood is also a hunter. She trained with Zero when she was younger and is just about the only vampire that Yagari and Zero can stand. She has long straight amethyst colored hair which changes color depending on her mood. (It'll be explained a little later in the story why her hair and eyes do that.) She has amethyst colored eyes that again change color with her mood. She wears a glove on her right hand because although she can control her powers her right hand has a corrosive touch. It can cause anything to melt, explode, or turn into a pool of black acid on contact. This is also a bit of a love story between Takuma Ichijo and Amethyst. Her relationship with most of the Night Class will be revealed in this chapter since; this is when she arrives at Cross Academy. So that's about it, so again I apologize if my writing sucks and I also apologize for any grammatical errors or spelling errors in advance so if I have missed some please feel free to point them out! Reviews and flames are greatly appreciated! (They are appreciated cuz any criticism is helpful!) Thanks,_

_Black Rose Tattoo_

_I do not own Vampire Knight, it belongs to Matsuri Hino._

**Chapter 1: The Arrival:**

I yawned as the limo pulled into the gates of Cross Academy. Today, or more accurately tonight, I was supposed to start going to school here. I yawned again, damnit I was tired. It technically was the middle of the "night" for me since this is when I normally sleep. The limo stopped and I stretched. It had been a wicked long car ride to get here and quite honestly I was excited to see what my new school looked like. Most eighteen year olds would be dreading the arrival at their new boarding school but considering everything I have gone through and have done in my life. Let's just put it this way, I don't give a damn. Going to a new school actually seemed easy! I heard my driver's door open and close and I pulled my bangs out of my face. My waist long, amethyst colored hair was currently tied in a tight braid. I pulled the hood of my black hoodie up so it partially covered my face and my hair couldn't be seen. I put on my favorite pair of sunglasses and exited the car. I felt my black leather boots hit the pavement and I sighed, I was finally here. I stood up straight and my back cracked. I saw my driver grimace slightly at the sound of the popping bones. I walked over to the trunk of the car where the driver was standing pulling out my bags and I grabbed a couple out of the trunk. Including my favorite black back-pack filled with essentials to leading my life. Such as: several journals and pens, a sketch book or two, my iPod, several anti-vampire weapons and last but not least some of my favorite mangas. I grabbed the two sheathes of my twin swords that besides the black choker with a golden phoenix on it were the only thing that I had left from my clan. The driver gave me a puzzled look. Purebloods normally aren't expected to do much in the form of physical labor, since they were basically royalty. Touga Yagari, my foster-father though raised me differently since he is the top hunter in the world. He taught me to do things for my self and not expect others to do things for me. I looked around the academy grounds, it was in the middle of a forest so it was secluded, there were several huge buildings which I guessed where the dining hall, or whatever they called it here, the Sun dorms which were for the humans and where they held the classes.

"Hi! You must be Amethyst-sempai!" I heard a small voice exclaim.

I spun around slightly alarmed that I hadn't sensed the approaching presence before now, probably from my excessive lack of sleep. I turned around and saw a small girl with short brown hair and almost auburn colored eyes. She was kinda on the short side and was looking up at me a little but she looked harmless enough.

"Yea, I am. Sorry but I don't know your name." I said sheepishly.

"I'm Yuuki Cross, I'm one of the prefects here at Cross Academy as well as the adoptive daughter of the headmaster." Yuuki said.

I had to hand it to the girl; she could give a hell of an introduction.

"Pleasure to meet you Yuuki." I said.

"Oh and that's Zero," Yuuki said as she pointed behind me.

"Zero? Zero Kiriyuu?" I asked.

"Yea," I heard a relatively pissed off voice say from behind me.

I turned around and saw Zero Kiriyuu, in all his silver headed glory glaring at me.

"HOLY SHIT!!! ZERO!!!!" I yelled before I hugged the grumpy silver head.

"What are you doing vampire?" he spat at me before shoving me off.

Yuuki just stared. I pouted slightly, and gave him my best attempt at puppy eyes. Zero's eyes widened once they met mine.

"Amethyst?" Zero said in shock.

"YAY!!! You remember me!" I said before I glomped him, yet again.

He didn't shove me away this time, he gave me a quick hug and I let go, satisfied.

"You two already know each other?" Yuuki asked in confusion.

"Yea, we practically grew up together." I said.

"She was "adopted" by Yagari-sensei." Zero said.

"OOOHHHHH….okay then, come on! The chairman wants to meet you!" Yuuki said.

"Okay," I replied.

I turned around about to grab the rest of my bags to discover that Zero was already holding them.

"I got them," Zero said gruffly before leading the way to the chairman's office.

I shrugged and followed. We walked up several flights of stairs before stopping in front of a mahogany door. Yuuki opened it seeing as Zero had his hands full and let us in. I walked into the doorway and stopped dead, there talking to the chairman was Touga Yagari.

"TOUGA!!!!!!!" I exclaimed in surprise and joy.

Yagari turned around and smiled at me. We hadn't seen each other in about two years since we both became really busy with our lives. I ran over and hugged my foster father and he hugged me back. I heard a small "Awww…" in the background and let go.

"See Yagari, there is a vampire that you care about!" The man Touga was talking to. Who was dressed weirdly with long, thin, light brown hair that was pulled back in a low pony tail stated.

"That's because she's Ami… and don't associate her with the rest of those damned blood suckers!" Yagari said.

"Here we go again…" I muttered.

Zero nodded and Yuuki sighed, obviously they had heard his rant before. Touga inhaled sharply and opened his mouth to begin his rant and I stopped him, by smacking him upside the head.

"Shut it old man, no one wants to hear your "goddamned blood suckers" rant again." I stated in a deadpan voice.

The chairman cracked up, Yuuki giggled, and Zero stifled, well, attempted to stifle a laugh. Touga glared at me.

"Quit calling me old man damnit!"

"I'll stop calling you that when you stop being old, old man!" I replied.

Touga glared and I stuck my tongue out at him. Zero began cracking up.

"I won't stop getting older you….fucking bloodsucker!!!" Touga spat.

"Oh yea, I forgot about that, damned annoying old man!" I replied.

"Don't make me put a hole through you!"

"You wish old man."

"Is that a challenge?"  
"Hell yea it is!"

"Well then,"

"Bring it on!"

With that we lunged at each other only to be held back, Zero held me by the waist and the chairman and Yuuki held Touga back. Zero knew I wasn't going to hurt Touga but still wasn't so sure how much damage I was going to do, while Yuuki and the chairman weren't so sure about Touga not actually trying to hurt me.

"Well, she has your attitude Touga." The chairman laughed after Touga and I had calmed down and had been released.

"Hell yea" I muttered.

The chairman laughed again, clearly hearing my mutter and then proceeded to tell me about his dream and why he formed this academy. I zoned out after the insanely long and boring speech about co-existing with vampires. I yawned, not to graciously and secretly and everyone, besides the chairman laughed.

"Sorry, I haven't had much sleep this past week and a half." I apologized.

"That's okay Amethyst-kun! I'm sorry for not taking into account how tired you must be! Zero, Yuuki can you please take Amethyst-kun to the Moon Dorms?" The Chairman babbled.

"Sure! Come on Zero!" Yuuki giggled happily.

Zero groaned at the thought of carrying my bags again, Touga shook his head. I shrugged and shot a playful glare at Touga as I walked out of the room. I was lead down a forest path up to a two-story white building. I whistled and Yuuki laughed. We walked up to the doors and knocked. I felt my stomach do a back flip, just because of the fact that I had no idea who the rest of the Night Class were considering both Zero (despite being a vampire) and Yuuki were Day Class. The doors opened and I walked in accompanied by Zero and Yuuki. The room was relatively dark and I sighed in relief. In the center of the room stood two men, one with wavy-ish dark brown hair and wine red eyes and the other with blond hair and green eyes. The doors closed and I sighed in relief, I took off the sunglasses and my hood. I pulled my braid out of the hoodie and let it drop to my side.

"Amethyst-san, I am pleased to welcome you to Cross Academy. My name is Kaname Kuran and am the president of the Night Class." The man with dark brown hair said.

Ahhh, Kaname Kuran. Another pureblood like me, his clan had been killed thanks to his Uncle Rido Kuran.

"This is Takuma Ichijo, who is the dorm vice-president of the Night Class." Kaname continued.

"Amethyst-sama." Takuma said as he bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, Takuma-san. Please don't call me "sama" I'm not anyone's master." I said.

Everyone seemed shocked at my statement. Takuma quickly got over it.

"Very well Amethyst-san."

"Just Amethyst, is fine." I said. "Hell, you can even call me Ami if you want to."

"Okay then, Amethyst." Takuma smiled at the thought of being less formal.

"Kiriyuu-kun, Yuuki, thank you for accompanying Amethyst to the Moon Dorms." Kaname said.

"You're welcome Kaname-sempai!" Yuuki said happily.

Zero, just grunted, clearly uncomfortable in being here. I turned around to face them.

"Thank you, for brining me here and for the kind welcome! I guess I'll see you guys later." I said.

"See ya Ami," Zero said.

"Bye Amethyst-sempai!" Yuuki said before dragging them out.

I turned back to face Takuma and Kaname.

"Takuma, why don't you show Amethyst around and introduce her to the rest of the Night Class? I'll see that her bags are delivered to her room." Kaname suggested.

"Fine with me." I said.

Takuma smiled and led me out of the room.

"So as you know that is the main room, it's where we meet before class starts so we can all walk to class together." Takuma said cheerfully.

I smiled and he led me into another room.

"This is where you can hang out if you want to, just talk or read or whatever." Takuma said.

Just as he said that two vampires walked into the room, one male one female. The girl had orange-blond hair tied up in pigtails and was wearing the same white uniform as Takuma, Kaname, and the other boy. With the exception that it had a short skirt like Yuuki's. The guy had short almost maroon colored hair and was again wearing the white uniform. My eyes widened when I realized who they were. The girl turned and looked at me and our eyes met, both equally widened in shock.

"Ami?! You're the new student?!" She exclaimed.

"Yea," I simply said.

The girl ran up and hugged me.

"I can't believe it! My best friend who I haven't seen in god knows how long is going to my school!!!! SWEET!!!" The girl exclaimed.

"Yes Rima, you really should calm down now." I said calmly.

"Sure thing almighty Amethyst-sama!!!" Rima mocked.

"Oh shut, up Sparky." I snapped back playfully.

"HEY! Don't call me that! You know I hate it!" Rima whined.

"And you know I hate being called "Amethyst-sama"."

"Fine! I won't call you that then, and you can't call me SPARKY!!" Rima said.

Takuma and the other boy seemed incredibly amused by this conversation.

"Sparky? Oh, I'll have to remember that one!" The other boy said.

"SHIKI!!! How could you!" Rima whined.

I sighed, and Takuma laughed as Rima stole Shiki's box of pocky which had apparently been in his pocket.

"It's almost time for class so I should probably show you to your room." Takuma said.

He led me away from Rima and Shiki and up the stairs and all the way down the hall to the right to an archway with a double door. I whistled again, like I had previously. Takuma opened the door and explained to me that my uniform was on the bed and the bathroom was connected to the room. As well as the fact that I apparently had a private library, study, and several other rooms available that were attached to the suite. Takuma left and I walked over to the four poster bed. The sheets on the bed were silk and were freshly made. I saw the spotless white uniform on the bed and picked it up. I examined it and put it back down, I put my bags and katana sheathes on the bed and fished through one of my other bags. I pulled out everything I would need for my shower, picked up my uniform and disappeared into the bathroom.

_AN: So that was the first chapter! How did you like it? I think Takuma, Shiki and Rima were a little OOC but I just kind of…wrote. Y'know? Please review! I'll start working on chapter two!_


	2. Trials of a pureblood

_So here's chapter 2, the chapter starts where chapter 1 left off. I hope you like this chapter! I apologize for any grammatical errors or OOCness._

_I do not own Vampire Knight, it belongs to Matsuri Hino._

**Chapter 2: The Trials of a Pureblood**

I turned on the shower. Putting the jet all the way on hot, I waited for it to warm up and then stripped and jumped in. I felt the hot water pelt on my back full blast and sighed. It felt really good to finally be able to relax. I began unbraiding my braid and let the hair fall loose. I shook it out and washed it diligently with shampoo. I scrubbed myself down and once I was clean I got out of the shower not wanting to take to long. I put my bra and underwear on and began to put on the many layers of the uniform, which were all my size which I figured Touga told them. I got annoyed at the jacket and just left it hanging open, exposing the black undershirt. I pulled up the mini skirt and put on the black thigh highs I pulled out of my bag. I grabbed my brush and walked out of the bathroom. I stood in front of the mirror and brush out my hair. I opted to leave it loose and it began to curl very slightly due to the humidity. I pulled my bangs out of my face and grabbed my black boots. I put them on and fastened the black choker around my neck along with a black chain with an amethyst on it that Touga had given me for my birthday four years ago. I gave myself one last check in the mirror and headed out of the room. I closed the door and went back downstairs. No one was in the main room so I went to the "DWTFYWTD" (Do whatever the fuck you want to do) room, as I had nicknamed it. I saw Takuma reading a small colorful book on the couch. Shiki and Rima were eating pocky and talking and there were two other men in the room, arguing. One of them had strawberry blond hair and had left his jacket open like I had and the other had blond hair and blue eyes. Rima noticed me and gave a wolf whistle. Everyone turned and looked at me and I blushed slightly.

"Damn girl, you look hot! If I do say so myself!" Rima said walking over to me.

"All I did was leave the jacket open." I said.

"It still looks good! What do you think boys?" Rima asked turning to the guys.

"Looks good." Shiki said.

"You look great Amethyst-sama!" the blond said happily.

I cocked my head slightly to the right, something I did when I was either slightly confused, wanting to know what was happening or who someone was, or when I was thinking.

"That's Hanabusa Aidou. " Rima explained.

"Oh, I knew that." I mumbled.

Rima laughed.

"I agree with Aidou on that you do look great Amethyst-sama." The strawberry blond said.

"That's Akatsuki Kain." Rima said.

"Again, I TOTALLY knew that." I said sarcastically.

Rima started laughing again.

"Okay, I already know that Takuma knows this but I would rather you guys didn't call me "Amethyst-sama". I'd also feel a little more comfortable if you guys acted normally around me, like I'm a relatively normal person and not a "god." I said.

"Sure." Kain said.

Aidou looked a little annoyed by what I said but didn't argue. Kain and Aidou went back to their argument and Rima began to talk to Shiki once more. I saw Takuma pick up his book again and I read the title.

"You read Chibi Vampire?" I asked.

Takuma looked surprised considering the fact that I knew what the manga he was reading was.

"Yea, it's one of my favorite mangas." He answered.

"Mine too, which one are you on?" I asked.

I sat down next to him on the couch.

"Volume eleven, I'm afraid I got a little behind in my readings because Kaname-sama has had me running errands a lot lately."

"Meaning hunting down level Es."

"Yea, wait…how do you know that?"

"I'm a hunter and my adoptive father is Touga Yagari."

"Oh,"

Sensing the fact that he was slightly uncomfortable and embarrassed I changed the subject.

"Isn't volume eleven when Matsuya get's kidnapped?" _(AN: I have no idea what happens or goes on in Chibi Vampire or even if the manga that Takuma reads is the same as the actual manga so I am making everything that involves Chibi Vampire up. Don't kill me if I did something wrong or whatever.)_

"Yea, it is."  
"Takuma-san, it's time to go to class." Shiki said.

"Oh, right. Sorry, lost track of time." Takuma said sheepishly.

I got up and straightened up my skirt and walked out of the room with Rima who seemed to be waiting for me. We walked into the main room and I saw Kaname talking to a girl I hadn't met. She had long, wavy, light brown hair that came down to her waist and was wearing the same uniform Rima and I had except it had a long skirt instead of a mini skirt. Kaname motioned for me to come over there so I walked over.

"Amethyst, this is Ruka Souen. Ruka, this is Amethyst Phoenix, our new resident." Kaname said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ruka."

"It is my pleasure Amethyst-sama."  
I sighed mentally at the use of "sama" at the end of my name.

"Please Ruka, just call me Amethyst. There is no need to add the sama." I said.  
"Okay, Amethyst."

I nodded my head and excused myself. I walked over to Rima, Takuma, and Shiki. The servants opened the doors and we walked outside. It was sunset and the light it cast was beautiful. It lit up the forest brining out the various shades of colors mainly greens and pinks. Sakura blossoms floated on the breeze. Rima started talking about her latest photo shoot and I zoned out slightly. I was paying more attention to spots on the path I could practice near. Whether it was with my katanas or hunter charms. We arrived at the gates to Cross Academy and I heard screaming. I tensed slightly and Rima sensing my tenseness stopped talking about her photo shoot and turned to me.

"It's okay it's only the Day class girls. They're all fangirls and each have a favorite." Rima explained.

"That explains a lot." I said.

The gates opened and we began to walk through. The screaming increased dramatically and I could feel a headache coming on as it did. I saw Yuuki and Zero pushing back the screaming mass of fangirls and I smiled slightly.

"Hey Zero!" I called out.

Zero turned and looked at me. I walked over to talk to him and Kaname stopped to talk to Yuuki.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked.

"Besides you failing to push back the screaming hoard of fangirls, nothing much." I said.

Zero glared at me and I laughed.

"It's been a while since I've seen that glare!" I laughed.

One of the fangirls stopped screaming and turned towards me.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Amethyst Phoenix, the new Night Class resident." I said.

"Oh." She said before turning around again and becoming a rabid fangirl once more.

"Ugh, you should get to class Ami."

"I probably should but I think you might need a little help." I said.

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

I cleared my throat and swallowed.

"OI! ALL OF Y'ALL CUT IT OUT!" I yelled.

Everyone froze. A fangirl tried to sneak away towards the rest of the class. I glared at her and her face paled. She retreated back to the rest of the mass. Zero stared at me and laughed.

"You always did know how to shut up a crowd!"

"I'll leave it to you; after all I do have to get to class." I said.

"Later Ami, and thanks." Zero said before turning back to the fangirls and barking orders at them.

I walked back up to Rima, Shiki and Takuma and they stared at me.

"What? I was getting a headache." I said.

Rima broke into laughter and Shiki's eye twitched.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side." Takuma and Shiki said simultaneously.

"How do you know Kiriyuu?" Takuma asked.

"Practically grew up with him. After all my foster-dad taught him basically everything he knows." I answered.

We got to the class room and walked in. I took a seat next to Rima, I looked around. The teacher wasn't there so I closed my eyes and went to sleep. I was sitting towards the back and was next to the window. The shadow covered my hair so you couldn't see what color it was. I leaned down on to the desk, crossed my arms and figured since the teacher wasn't here I could catch up on some sleep. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I heard a loud thump and someone scream "You in the back! Wake the hell up!" and I yawned. I stretched and yawned again. I rubbed my right eye sleepily and then realized where I was. My senses became alert as book was thrown at my head. I fell backwards landing on my butt on the floor.

"OWWW…." I muttered and the whole class started laughing.

I stood up and looked towards the front of the class room where the teacher was. My eyes widened.

"TOUGA??!!!"

"AMETHYST??!!" we yelled at the same time.

The class went dead silent.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE????????" We yelled at the same time.

We glared at each other again.

"Well, old man." I scoffed. "I'm supposed to be here seeing as I am a vampire, you idiot!"

"Disrespectful brat." He mumbled.

"I HEARD THAT OLD MAN!!!" I yelled.

"I told you not to call me old man damnit!"

"BUT YOU ARE OLD!!!"

"Not as old as you bitch!"

I heard a gasp come from someone in the room and I glared at him once more.

"Old man I know you are a little hard of hearing and your brain tends to process things slowly, but did you just say what I think you said you damned old man??!" I yelled.

"Damn strait bitchy!"  
"Bastard."

"Bitch."

"Jackass."

"Fucking bloodsucker."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Man whore!"

"Sure thing….Rosie." Touga said.

My eyes widened.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME???!!!" I yelled.

"Rosie."  
"I'm going to kill you old man!" I yelled.

The only name I hated more than "Amethyst-sama" was "Rosie" since my middle name was Rose Touga came up with that and whenever he was trying to piss me off he used it.

"You wish."  
"Is that a challenge old man?"  
"Damn straight!"  
"Well then get ready to die!" I said.

We continued to glare and he broke the silence.

"If we are going to try and kill each other we might as well go outside so we don't destroy the classroom."

"You just don't want to pay for repairs."  
"That too."

We continued to glare at each other and we walked outside. The ENTIRE Night Class followed. No one dared to stop us, not even Kaname. Touga and I stood facing each other on the grass in the forest path to the moon dorms, glaring.

"You can use what ever weapon you have on you, and what ever hunter charm you want old man."

"No powers, for you right?"  
"Damn straight!"

I got into a fighting stance and he pulled out several daggers. Since the gun would attract to much attention and cause to much noise the daggers were a better option.

"Ready?"

"You know it." I replied.

With that he threw two daggers at me, I dodged easily. I flipped up into a tree and propelled myself off of a tree branch. I did a flip over him and landed behind him. I kicked at him and he ducked just in time. He spun around and attempted to block my next attack, his attempt failed and my fist collided with his gut. Sending him flying into and through two trees. I heard the sound of a hunter charm being conjured and did a round-off into several back handsprings to my right and ended in a back tuck dodging the vines that were after me completely.

"That the best you got old man?" I snarled.

"You wish!" he replied.

He threw a dagger at me from above and I barely dodged. I felt a sharp pain in my upper arm and as I did a back flip out of he range and gripped my shoulder. It was bleeding and my blood slowly oozed out. I glared at Touga who smirked at me and I lunged at him once more. A gun shot rang around the two of us and I stopped as did he.

"Yagari-sensei! Amethyst! What the hell are you two doing?!" I heard Zero shout.

I turned towards where Zero was standing and smirked.

"Just teaching daddy over there not to call me old." I said.

"D…daddy?" I heard Ruka gasp.

"Yes, daddy. After all he is my adoptive father. Didn't y'all know that?" I asked the Night Class.

Most of them shook their heads and I sighed. I glared at Touga who started laughing at the shocked vampire's faces. Zero glared at the both of us.

"Amethyst, Yagari-sensei, can you two PLEASE try not to kill each other or destroy anything while you're on school grounds?" Zero groaned.

I looked at Touga and he looked at me and we both shrugged.

"Sure." We said at the same time.

"Good, now go back to the dorms!" Zero barked.

Touga and I looked at each other and smirked.

"Yes Sir Zi-Zi!" We said at the same time.

The Night Class roared with laughter and Zero just glared.

"I feel better now, how 'bout you Touga?"

"I agree a lot better now."

"Night."

"Night."

With that I started walking back to the Moon Dorms. I noticed that no one else was coming and I turned around and looked at them.

"It's almost dawn, aren't you coming?" I asked.

"Oh yea, heh…right." Rima said before rushing to my side and we all walked back to the Moon Dorms.

Rima and I walked ahead of everyone else and talked softly so no one would hear us.

"That was hilarious!! I haven't seen something that funny since my first fashion show!" Rima laughed.

"Do I even want to know what happened?"

"No, probably not, but that was wicked funny! I didn't know Yagari had it in him!"

"Yea, well Touga is capable of being spontaneous and very funny when he wants to."

We got to the moon dorms and I went up to my room and grabbed one of my favorite books and my IPod. I walked back down stairs and was about to walk into the "everything" room. I stopped, I heard Ruka talking to Kain and Aidou.

"Think about it Akatsuki! Why would she want to piss off Yagari-sensei like that?! And she called him "daddy"!" Ruka hissed.

"So?" Kain said.

"Why does it matter Ruka?"  
"It matters Hanabusa because she is a hunter! She goes around pissing off the best hunter in the world and then calls him daddy!"  
"Ruka, if you have something to say to me just say it to my face." I said as I walked into the room

Ruka's eyes widened and I just stood there.

"Amethyst! I didn't know you were there!"

"Apparently you didn't, I must be getting better at masking my presence." I said.

"Amethyst, I have a question." Kain said calmly.

"Yes Kain?"

"Why did you piss off Yagari-sensei like that?"

I laughed.

"Why? Because it's fun! Even though that wasn't nearly as funny as the time I switched his shaving cream with whipped cream and his shampoo with hair dye! God, his hair was hot pink and neon green for a month!" I laughed.

Aidou started laughing really hard by the time I finished talking.

"Hot pink and neon green?! Oh god, that's hilarious!" he laughed.

"But Amethyst, that behavior..........a pureblood shouldn't act like that!" Ruka said clearly appalled at my statement.

"A pureblood Ruka is still a person not a "god", we still make mistakes, we still have personalities, and we aren't perfect!" I snarled.

"But…..but, that behavior…." She stuttered.

"It was how I chose to act, and if you have a problem with that deal with it."

Ruka glared at me and stormed off. Kain looked at me then Ruka and shrugged. He sat down on the couch and began reading a book. Aidou just looked at me.

"Yes Aidou?"

"What else did you do to Yagari-sensei?" he asked,

"Well, there was this one time…..it was Halloween, my birthday and it was the middle of the night. Touga had to go off earlier in the day to hunt down some rouge level D that was killing off random humans in broad daylight. So I spent the day turning the house into haunted mansion. I set up tons of booby-traps around the house and turned off the circuit breaker. I set up this video that said that I had been kidnapped by a group of level Es and was somewhere in the house and if Touga didn't find me in time I would be bled dry. "I said.

"Please continue." Aidou said, he seemed to be totally into the story.

"So I hid myself around the front door and when Touga came back and saw the video and freaked he went to go look for me. I stated setting off all of the booby-traps. He was MAJORLY freaking out. By the time he came close to finding me I tackled him. He thought I was a level E and attacked me. He lost though, ended up pinned to the floor with me sitting on top of him. He started growling at me about how he was going to kill me and blah blah blah. So, I bent down to his neck like I was going to drink and said….."Gotcha old man."I started laughing so hard and he was furious. Yelling at me about how I nearly gave him a heart attack and never to do that again. It was sooooo funny!"

Aidou stared at me in awe and shock.

"You had to be there, this is when he still had the multicolored hair and he was all red-faced from yelling at me."

"That explains a lot." Aidou said.

We talked for a while about pranks we had played on people for a while and I yawned.

"Sorry about that, I'm really tired."

"Yea, you must be considering you've been up almost all day!" Aidou laughed.

"Yea, I'm going to bed. Night Aidou." I said.

"Goodnight."  
I got up and left and walked up to my room. I changed into a black camisole and a pair of black shorts. I gave my hair a quick brush and closed the curtains. I turned off the light and climbed into the bed. I closed my eyes and quickly drifted asleep. I awoke with a start from a knock. I yawned and got up. I rubbed my eyes sleepily and the knocking became louder, I ran a hand through my hair quickly and yawned again. The knocking became louder and more urgent.

"Alright, alright! Calm down I'm coming!" I said.

I walked over to the doors and opened them. I saw Rima standing in front of me holding a pillow. She was dressed in black silk Pjs and yawned.

"Rima, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Can I sleep here for the rest of the day?" she asked.

"Sure, but why would you need to…."

"Because Ruka's my roommate and I can't stand her."  
"Oh, okay then." I said.

Rima walked into my room and did a quick 360 sweep of the room.

"Awesome room."

"Thanks Rima, where are you going to sleep? I don't have an extra bed…."  
"I'll just sleep on the couch."  
"Okay, can I go back to bed now?" I asked.

"Sure,"

I closed the doors and walked back over to my bed, Rima was making herself comfortable on the couch and I laid down on my bed. I quickly returned to my slightly unconscious state and went to sleep.

_So that was chapter 2! Did you like it? I don't remember much about Rima and Ruka's relationship so I made it so they have trouble being near each other. Please R&R!!!_


	3. Mornings

_A/n: Okay, I'm REALLY sorry for not updating. I've been extremely busy lately. So, here's chapter three! Thank you for all of you reviews!_

**Chapter 3: I hate mornings**

I heard my name being called repeatedly, I groaned. I rolled over and attempted to hide from whoever was trying to wake me up. They kept calling me. I groaned again and threw one of my many pillows at the voice that was quickly beginning to drive me insane. I heard my pillow hit something and I rolled back on to my back.

"Amethyst!!!!!!!" Someone yelled in my ear.

"Holy Fuckin' Shit!" I screamed.

I flew out of bed and landed on the floor, I managed to bang my head on the corner of the nightstand in the process.

"Owwww!" I whined.

I heard laughter behind me. I turned to glare at the person who woke me up. They are SOOOOOOOOOO dead. I saw Rima standing there in her Night Class uniform laughing her ass off.

"Rima….What the hell was that for damnit??!!!" I growled.

"I needed to wake you up; you need to get ready for class."

"Oh yea I have class… damn." I muttered.

Rima shook her head and flopped down on my couch.

"You should probably hurry, or you won't be able to get anything to eat." She said.

"Like I give a shit." I grumbled.

I got up out of my uncomfortable position on the floor and stretched. My back cracked, loudly. I saw Rima wince.

"You okay?" I asked

"Yea, I'm fine that just sounded weird." She answered.

I yawned and walked over to my dresser. I pulled out one of my many uniforms and walked over to my bathroom. I slammed the door shut and got in my usual morning routine. The routine tended to include sluggishly taking a long volcano hot shower and getting dressed even more slowly. I brushed my soaking wet hair and pulled it up into a pony-tail. I yawned again. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I walked out of my bathroom, dressed, ready for class, and….half-asleep. I looked around my room and didn't see Rima. I yawned and sat down on my bed. I pulled out a pair of black flats and put them on. I walked out of my room grabbing my cell phone as I did. I began walking down the long dimly lit hallway.

"Hey Amethyst, wait up!" I heard someone call from behind me.

I had just reached the top of the stairs and stopped. I turned and saw Aidou walking out of his room.

"Mornin' Aidou." I mumbled as he caught up.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Yea, in my standards it's still WAAAAAYYYYYY too damn early to be up." I replied.

We walked down the stairs and I still being half-asleep ran into something, hard. I figure it was a wall.

"Ow," I mumbled.

"You okay Amethyst?" The thing asked.

"Yea, I'm okay…wait a minute, walls don't talk." I said.

A chuckle erupted from the "wall". I looked up at the so called wall and saw Takuma standing in front of me. I took a step back and held my head.

"No they don't" Takuma replied.

"Sorry 'bout that Takuma, I'm just really tired. As I said to Aidou it is WAAAYYY too damn early for me to be up." I slurred.

"It's okay, the first few days I was here I'd run into a wall every morning." Takuma said.

"Yea, and I ran into Kain and ended up freezing his ass." Aidou said.

I giggled.

"That's actually pretty funny." I said.

"Not for me, I got my ass frozen every morning for three weeks!" Kain said as he approached us.

"I said I was sorry about that!" Aidou said as he began to pout.

I giggled even more and Takuma chuckled.

"Hey Ami!" I heard a female voice call.

I turned around to see Rima and Shiki approaching.

"Hey, Rima, you do know that as soon as I'm awake enough to be pissed off you are gonna have to run right?" I asked.

"Yea, I know."

She smiled.

"What happened?" Kain asked.

"Well, I had to wake Sleeping Beauty over here up and she wouldn't wake up. So, I screamed her name in her ear and she jumped out of bed screaming and landed on the floor in pain." Rima said.

"Screaming what exactly?" Takuma asked.

"Do you want to say it or should I?" Rima asked turning to me.

"I yelled Holy Fuckin Shit, okay? And yes I am actually capable of cussing first thing in the morning." I said.

They all burst into laughter. I began to mentally plot a way to get back at Rima. Maybe a pocky heist, I'd steal her pocky….Nah, too predictable.

"Ami, Ami….Earth to Ami!" I heard Aidou yell.

I snapped out of my plotting faze.

"Huh, what?" I asked.

"We have to go to class." He said.

"Oh, yea….please tell me we don't have Touga today." I pleaded

"We don't." Takuma said.

"Today we have advanced math." Kain said.

"Damnit! The one subject I hate more than anything, I hate math almost as much as I hate mornings!" I pouted.

Rima laughed.

"Now that's got to be a lot of hating considering how mush you hate mornings." She said.

"Damn straight!" I said proudly.

Rima laughed even harder.

"You hate mornings that much?" Shiki questioned.

"Yea, I do."

"Wow," Aidou said.

"Didn't you say we had to get to class?" I asked.

"Oh yea," Takuma said.

We all looked at each other and ran out of the Moon Dorm. We made a mad dash to the gate and made it there just as the gate opened to reveal the many rabid fan girls.

"One thing I hate more than math, mornings and spiders are rabid fan girls." I muttered under my breath.

The excessive screaming made my head hurt even more. I was relieved when we finally got to the class room.

"I never thought I'd be so happy to be in a math class!" I said as I took a seat next to Rima

"Yea, the fan girls can really get on your nerves." She agreed.

"Hey, I'm still KILLER tired, do you think I'd be able to sleep and not get caught?"

"Yea,"

I yawned.

"Good, can you wake me up if anything happens?" I asked.

"Sure Ami."

"Thanks Rima."

I yawned once more and crossed my arms on my desk. I used them as a cushion for my aching head and closed my eyes. The teacher was babbling about something and soon I could barely hear her anymore, I just drifted to sleep.

_A/n: Okay so, this was the shortest one in the series yet!!!! Wow, I'm sad for only writing so little!!! T.T I promise I'll get to the good stuff soon I swear!! And if I don't update soon feel free to come after me with pitchforks and butcher knives or form an angry mob I deserve it! Later people!_


End file.
